


It Was Just a Cupcake.

by thelittlestwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, birthday au, in which derek actually gets nice things, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestwolf/pseuds/thelittlestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just think everyone deserves something on their birthday. Even a pain-in-the-ass sour wolf like you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just a Cupcake.

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek asks, without moving or opening his eyes or even really thinking.

He doesn’t have to turn around or open his eyes because he knew who it was before Stiles even walked in the house. He recognized the sound of gravel crunching beneath the Jeep’s tires and the horribly familiar screech of the brakes. Stiles really needed to get those fixed before Derek “accidentally” ripped them out to rid Beacon Hills of that horrible sound.

“What? How did you… Damn it, you stupid werewolves.” Stiles cursed as he casually invited himself into the old Hale house. 

Derek had an apartment now, or what he liked to call an apartment- it severely lacked apartment-y things like pictures, blankets, and, you know, furniture. Stiles referred to it as “the Den,” but only in his head because he had better self-preservation skills than to make a wolf joke to Derek. Especially while they were alone. In the woods. With no witnesses.

But Derek’s apartment was often crowded now as he shared it with Boyd and Isaac. Maybe crowded wasn’t the right word to use, but the way Boyd came home everyday and silently grieved about Erica and Isaac just sat most days, wondering how he ended up here made Derek long for the familiar hauntedness of the Hale house. Because at least there, in the burned out remains of his family home, he felt some semblance of belonging. Like he needed to be there. His apartment felt odd and sad and Derek didn’t quite know what to do with it. 

“Again, what do you want, Stiles?” Derek repeated. He was lying on a pile of blankets, or what was left of them, looking up through the holes in the roof, silently tracing the constellations in his head. Because it was summer. And that’s what he and Laura would be doing out in the yard if she was still here. 

“I just… Well… Look. Okay. Derek, would you at least sit up?!” Stiles scrambled to find words until he finally snapped, obviously unnerved by Derek’s casual stance. Derek granted him the pleasure of comfort and propped himself up on his elbows. He glared at Stiles as if to say “happy now?”

“Thank you.” Stiles responded to the silent question. “I just came by… I was just going to say… Ah fuck it. Happy Birthday, Derek.” 

Stiles stood silently, holding out a single cupcake that he had been hiding behind his back. Derek stared at him. He just stared, his gaze darting between Stiles’ face and the cupcake. Suddenly Derek tensed, waiting for a bunch of people to jump out or streamers to come down from the ceiling and he tried to look a million places all at once as he fully sat up. 

But there was nothing more than one Stiles Stilinski and a red frosted cupcake. 

“It’s red because… well… you’re the Alpha now.” Stiles said with a little half smile, finally breaking the silence. 

Derek still just stared.

“Look, man, I know it’s weird, and I know we aren’t even really friends or even people that really like each other or anything, but I found out it was your birthday because my dad’s the Sheriff and he has all these files and I just think everyone deserves something on their birthday. Even a pain-in-the-ass sour wolf like you.” Stiles said, as if that offered somewhat of an explanation of why he was standing in Derek’s burned out house giving him a cupcake. 

Derek still just stared at him. Just stared. 

“For the love of God, Derek, would you just take the damn cupcake?!” Stiles finally said, his voice ending in a screech.

Of all the scenarios he had planned in his head, Derek staring at him silently for fifteen minutes hadn’t been one of them. Running for his life, check- he had even put on his old track shoes. But the unnerving silence was too much. 

The screech in Stiles’ voice seemed to break Derek out of his shock and he stood up, still painfully silent. He slowly stepped toward Stiles, the scorched floorboards creaking beneath his feet, echoing horribly in the house. For every one of Derek’s steps forward, Stiles took one step back. It was like some terribly awkward tango as they both walked stiffly toward and away from each other until finally Stiles was backed up against the front door. 

“Ah damn it, I knew you were going to kill me.” Stiles whispered, silently cursing himself. 

Derek took the cupcake from Stiles’ hand, swiped one finger across the icing, and licked it clean. 

Stiles swallowed loudly, but whether it was from sheer terror or the sudden realization that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight in the front he’d rather not say. He would have to reevaluate his "all the things about Derek Hale that turned him on" list at a later time, and add eating a cupcake to the end. 

“Want to share?” Derek asked. 

“W-what?”

“Do you want to share the cupcake?” 

Stiles looked at Derek and then the cupcake, and then back at Derek. He nodded silently and Derek backed away towards his pile of blankets. Stiles took a minute to catch his breath and casually adjust himself before following. Derek pretended not to notice. 

They silently ate the cupcake together on the pile of blankets beneath the stars and if you took out the fact that they were sitting in Derek’s burned out shell of a house, it was actually kind of nice. Stiles looked up at Derek and started laughing. 

“What?” Derek asked.

“You have… icing… on your cheek.” He said through his laughter. “I have to admit you look eight hundred times less frightening when you’re eating a cupcake…” Stiles laughed for a few good minutes while Derek sat silently and waited to finish. He reached up to wipe the icing away when Stiles reached up and caught his hand. “That’s the wrong side… Here, let me.” 

Stiles swiped a finger across the icing on Derek’s cheek and sucked it clean. 

“There you g-” Stiles managed before Derek’s mouth pressed against his. 

Apparently, Stiles hadn’t been the only one with uncomfortably tight pants. 

Watching Stiles eat the cupcake was torture for Derek. The way he swiped his slender fingers across the icing and sucked them into his mouth, or the way his tongue darted out to clean his lips after every bite. Derek could hardly stand watching him without thinking about what else Stiles’ mouth could do…. to him. Was everything Stiles did so goddamned sexual? 

His question was answered by a moan Stiles let escape as he kissed Derek, his mouth open and wanting. Stiles had been wanting ever since that time in the pool when luckily Derek had been too preoccupied to notice the awkward boner Stiles had from being pressed up against two hundred pounds of hot, solid muscle for two hours. 

“Goddammit, Stiles…” Derek said as he kissed and kissed Stiles until he was on top and pressing him into the ground. 

“Birthday sex…” Stiles breathed when Derek pulled away to kiss down his neck. Derek bit his collarbone and Stiles groaned. That hadn’t had quite the punishing effect Derek had intended. “Derek…”

Derek silenced him by kissing him and licking into his mouth. Derek could still taste the cupcake, the sugary sweet icing on Stiles’ tongue and that drove him wild. He wondered if Stiles’ had known about his secret sweet tooth. He wondered until Stiles entwined those long fingers in his hair and pulled him down for another kiss, and then Derek found it very hard to think at all.

“Off, off, off.” Stiles repeated over and over again as they each shed their clothes, Stiles pausing to admire the way Derek’s muscles flexed and stretched when he removed his shirt. He couldn’t resist sitting up to press a kiss to his stomach.

“Stiles…” Derek breathed when Stiles didn’t pull away, but instead turned his attention to Derek’s belt and pants, long fingers working furiously and quickly to remove Derek’s pants. Or at least remove Derek’s pants enough so he could….

“Fuck, Stiles….” Derek groaned when Stiles wrapped a hand around his dick and sucked it into his mouth. He licked and sucked and kissed and Derek thought he was going to fall over.

“Stiles… Stiles… Stiles…” He breathed over and over again until Stiles’ hand started working as furiously as his mouth and Derek came hard and fast. Stiles swallowed him down until he was done and slowly pulled away, tucked Derek carefully back into his pants, and helped him lay down so he didn’t crash face first down into the floor.

“So… Happy Birthday, Sour Wolf.” Stiles whispered as he laid down next to Derek. 

“Your birthday is today too?” Derek said after a long silence while Stiles absentmindedly ran his fingers through Derek’s thick black hair.

“What? No, it’s…” Derek stopped Stiles by covering his mouth with his hand.

“Let’s pretend.” Derek said, leaning over to kiss Stiles. 

Stiles just smiled.


End file.
